Happy Holidays: Easter Edition
by nekkidboothinc
Summary: Booth and Brennan find that some things this Easter are better than jellybeans and chocolate bunnies. Ninth in the Happy Holidays series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of you asked if we were going to do an Easter story. sputters in disbelief. Well of **_**course **_**we are going to do an Easter story. What kind of moral-less, smut-less heathens do you think we are? Jeesh. A little **_**faith, **_**people. **

**Hee. We loves you. Happy Easter-to-come, folks. This one'll have plenty of chaps for you. Hope you likes.**

* * *

Seeley Booth had asked lots of tough questions in his life. He didn't get to be one of the top homicide investigators in the FBI by being a candy ass. So now why in the hell was he so scared to ask the most amazing woman in the world two very simple questions?

"Bones. Will you come to Pennsylvania with me for Easter? To meet my parents? And maybe go to church? And oh yeah, maybe we could get married someday?" he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "And maybe listen to me end every sentence in a question? Like a seventeen year old girl?" He took a deep breath, faced himself in the mirror and began again. "Temperan--"

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Seeley jumped at the sound of Jack's voice behind him.

"Nothing."

"Were you practicing to ask Dr. Brennan to marry you?"

"What makes you think that?" Booth asked defensively.

"Because I've been standing here watching you practice for ten minutes."

"Shut up."

Jack apparently took Booth's gruff response as permission to enter the FBI agent's office. Booth moved behind his desk and flopped into the large leather chair, sighing heavily. "What do you want?"

"Can't a guy just come visit his buddy at work?"

"Not unless that guy is a girl," Booth growled.

"This marriage thing's really got you worked up, doesn't it? I don't think I was half this nervous and I got turned down the first two times."

"Well considering I'll probably get turned down the first _twenty-two_ times, I'm sure you can understand my hesitation. By the way, if this conversation _or what you think you saw me doing_ ever leaves this office…"

"You'll shoot me. Got it."

"Good."

"So did you get her a ring?"

"Seriously. _What_ are you doing here?"

"Angie is making some big huge dinner on Sunday, wanted me to see if you were dragging Brennan to Pennsylvania to meet your parents," Jack shrugged.

"How does she _do_ that?" Booth questioned.

"I don't know, man. It's a gift."

"Well, I haven't actually _asked_ Bones to go with me yet."

"I know, I saw you practicing, remember?"

Booth silenced his buddy with a pointed glare, "but I'm _going_ to."

"Okay. I'll let Angie know. Any idea _when_ you're going to get up the cajones to ask her to meet the fam?"

"Tonight. Now get out."

Jack laughed and turned to go, but turned back to face Booth once more. "Seriously man. Just ask her. And uh, good luck."

Booth glanced up with a smile. "Thanks." 

After his only _half_-drunken revelation on St. Patrick's Day, when he had decided that his foray into the jewelry store _hadn't_ been a fluke, Booth had decided he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. No matter how antiquated the whole idea was. He'd gotten up the nerve to wander back in to the downtown jewelry store, and the sweet saleswoman he'd probably scared the hell out of the last time he'd been there had generously agreed to sell him a ring worth a paycheck or six. The thing had been burning a hole in his bottom dresser drawer for a week now (he'd moved it from the top one after the first time Bones had gone in search of "her" Pink Floyd tee shirt and nearly discovered the little black box). Part of him was nervous as hell, but part of him was eerily calm. The odd thing about the calm part was that it was the part that was convinced she'd turn him down. He looked up with a grin as the perhaps-wife-to-be knocked on his open door. Damn, he wanted to marry her.

"What's up, beautiful?"

"Well, when you haven't seen me all day, what do you usually do?"

"Drag you to dinner?"

She smiled. "Indeed. So, diner? Or Wong Foo's?"

* * *

"So Cam told Hodgins that we couldn't have a roach running loose in the lab, no matter how well-trained it was. I tend to agree with her…while I'm not as versed in entomology as Jack is, I can't imagine that an insect would have the intellectual capacity to limit itself to one room. Not when its nature is to cover as much territory as possible." She paused to take a bite of Sid's famous eggplant parmagian. "Jack was disappointed, but even with cockroaches being more fastidious about cleanliness than traditionally thought, they still exacerbate asthma symptoms. We don't need to get charged on health violations." 

Booth usually had no shortage of opinions on Hodgins' bug-loving habits, but he seemed unimpressed today. "Mmm." While gazing at her with the most velvety brown eyes. She squirmed a little.

"Luckily for Cam, he's pretty easily distracted right now by wedding talk."

Her partner paused mid-swig of beer. "Did _you _talk to Hodgins today?"

"I always talk to Hodgins."

"Did he say anything?"

"He always says things." She looked at Booth curiously. What was up with him? He didn't respond to her, and she decided to try again. "I was thinking maybe we should have a party for them…not a _shower, _per se, since they already have everything, but just something relaxing after all the difficulties they've had with…"

"Come home with me," he interrupted her.

She nearly burst out laughing. So _that's _what was on his mind…he wanted sex. "Booth, we've been together for months now. I think you can wait another half-hour until we finish our dinners." The stamina of the man _amazed _her sometimes. Not that she was complaining. But she needed fuel for that kind of marathon.

"No…not tonight."

"You don't want me to come over tonight?" Now she was a bit hurt…she always spent the night at his place on Tuesdays. Why not tonight?

"No, I mean…yes, tonight, but not _that _home." His face was red now, and he was twisting at his napkin.

She set down her fork. "Okay. Can we start over here? Without talking in code? Do you want me to come over tonight, or not?" 

His sigh sounded frustrated. "Yes, of course I want you to come over tonight. But I meant…well, this weekend is Easter, and it's kind of important to me and my family, and I was thinking that maybe…if it wasn't too soon…I mean, they've been wanting to meet you and…"

She hadn't heard him ramble like this since…well, since he asked her to be his girlfriend. "You want me to go home to Pennsylvania with you for Easter?"

"Yes. That's it." His face looked relieved at having the words verbalized…even if it wasn't from him.

Going home with him? _Home _home? As in, meet the parents and all of that? She supposed she knew it was going to come to this…family was important to Booth, and _she _was important to Booth, and it had only been a matter of time before he'd want these two areas of his life to merge. But she had gotten so comfortable with the way things were…him, her, and Parker. It all fit so well. Adding more to the mix just seemed…well…complicated.

It was easy to see his anxiety in the face of her hesitation. "Bones…you're killing me here." He smiled, a nervous expression that tugged at her heart. "It would really mean a lot to me. But…if you don't want to…"

"No, it's not that," she quickly interjected, surprising even herself. "I…I want. It's just…" Now _she _was the one red-faced and stammering. God. She _hated _that. And no one was better at doing it than her sex-on-a-stick, too-sweet-for-words partner. The bastard.

"Yeeees?" he supplied helpfully.

"It's just…I don't usually care what people think of me, you know?"

"I know. Your stunning disregard for social niceties is the reason I fell in love with you."

She shoved his shoulder from across the table. "Mean."

"I'm serious. It's got a certain charm." He emphasized 'charm' by giving the smile to go with it.

Sighing, she gave him a look. "And I don't _like _having to worry about what people are thinking of me."

"And you are worried about what my parents are going to think of you." 

She looked away from him. Got her there.

"Because you loooooove me. And you want them to think you are the right woman for their baby boy," he teased.

"You are _not _making this easier for me, Booth," she said, blushing furiously. Now she was regretting pressing him earlier.

"I'm sorry. Listen." He reached over and took her hands across the table. "We'd pick up Parker and go on Saturday afternoon. Sunday morning the kids hunt for eggs, then we go to church. Afterwards we have a family brunch and exchange Easter baskets. It's all pretty low-key. I know it's not what you are used to, but Park and I will both be there to make things a little easier. You'll be just fine, as long as we keep you away from the green beer."

She gave him a sideways, considering look, and he grinned.

"And if you _do _come, I have a great big old chocolate bunny with your name written all over it."

"Chocolate bunny, huh? Is _that _what they are calling it these days?"

He groaned. "I'm going to take that as a 'Yes, Booth, I'm going to come home and meet your parents and eat your chocolate bunny.'"

"Take it as you will," she said, meaning to sound enigmatic, but she knew that _he _knew he had her. But that didn't mean she was confident about the decision. Chocolate bunnies, she knew she could handle. But meeting the parents of the man she was desperately in love with…that was something a little bit different.

* * *

**A/N: So you know we love every single person who takes time to review and give us feedback, right? But just a little favor: If you notice something misspelled or grammatically incorrect that you want to comment on, please be specific so we can fix'er up. We are obsessive peoples and if we hear a vague allusion to bad spelling, we'll lose hours of sleep trying to find it. Sad, but true. So help a couple o' fanfic writers out, ks? Thanks:-D**

**Loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your awesome reviews for the last chapter! Also, thanks very much for letting us know if you saw any mistakes! We lurve you heaps! If you have any questions, leave us an email address. We also lurve talking to our readers.**_

* * *

"You've got _everything_? You're sure?" Booth asked his son for what felt to him (and probably Parker too) like the three millionth time.

"Yesssssss, Daaaaaaad."

"Toothpaste? Toothbrush?" he asked again.

He looked up to see Bones standing in the doorway, a fluffy stuffed puppy in her hand. "Flopsy Puppy?" she asked, referring to the animal she held.

"FLOPS! I almost FORGOT YOU! Thanks, Bones!"

"_Now_ have you got everything?" Booth asked his son again, but his eyes met with Brennan's and she nodded and smiled.

"Definitely, yes," Parker proclaimed.

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road."

Parker ran out ahead of them to claim his position in front of the portable DVD player that was already loaded with a disc featuring _The Backyardigans_.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Booth asked, slinging an arm around Brennan's shoulders and picking up her jean jacket off the couch with his free hand.

"All I did was grab his dog off his bed," she shrugged.

"It's not just that, Bones. You amaze me a little more every day," he smiled, holding her door open for her and kissing her sweetly.

"Are you guys going to be mushy _all_ weekend?" Parker piped up.

"Hey, I think Bones and I have done a good job of keeping the mush to a minimum, buddy," Booth retorted indignantly.

Parker sighed despondently. "I guess."

Booth laughed and jogged around the front of the vehicle to slide behind the wheel. When it was like this, him and Bones being _mushy_ and Parker being a typical 7-year-old boy, he was so calm and relaxed. And just… happy. This was definitely the right thing. He needed to have her here more. Always.

"You look like the cat that ate the cockatiel," Brennan commented, causing him to chuckle again. "We're not going to have a sing-a-long or anything, are we?" she asked, looking slightly horrified.

"It's canary, Bones. And can't a guy just be happy? Favorite kid, favorite girl, heading into a weekend of nothing but jelly beans and chocolate bunnies?" he eyed her suggestively. "I'd be just stupid not to be excited."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yes. The bunny-eating. How could I forget?"

He smiled again and reached over to squeeze her knee as he merged into traffic. She captured his hand and laced their fingers together, resting their hands on the center console. When he looked over at her again a few moments later, her sunglasses were perched on the bridge of her nose, her head resting against the seat. _Oh yeah. Marrying her._

* * *

So. No pressure.

Those were Booth's words, and she had been reminding herself of them frequently in the remainder of the week since he had asked her to go home with him for Easter. But even though she wasn't usually one to perseverate on 'what if's,' they swam in her mind now. What if she unknowingly said something completely socially inappropriate during Easter dinner, horrifying Booth's family and friends? What if she couldn't make conversation with them that didn't involve skeletons or decomposed bodies or genocide? What if…

Her train of thought was interrupted when she passed the open door of Parker's room and saw a familiar, tan-colored pile of fluff laying beside the bed. Flopsy Puppy. One time, Parker had forgotten him at Rebecca's when he came over to Booth's for the weekend, and she distinctly remembered a full two hours of consoling the boy when bedtime came and he realized he had left his friend behind. The kid ended up falling asleep exhausted from his own tears between her and Booth, and they had followed shortly after. The next morning, bleary-eyed, she wondered out loud to her partner how a smart kid like Parker could attach so much emotional significance to an inanimate object. Booth had shrugged and told her, "Because to him, it's home."

In any case, she knew she couldn't withstand another heartbreaking performance such as that one, so she went in and swept Mr. Flops off of the floor and presented it to the thrilled little boy in the living room, and tried to understand why the grown man in the living room seemed so thrilled with her as well. Apparently, her multiple Ph.D.'s meant little in this relationship; the man she loved was blown away by her picking _a dog _off a bed. She didn't like to think that he was quite so easily impressed; however, it still pleased her a little bit. After all, if she was able to forget about skeletons long enough to notice and retrieve Flopsy Puppy, maybe she could perform the same feat with his parents later.

In the car, once Parker got settled and they were on the road, she flipped her dark sunglasses down over her eyes and rested against the seat, trying to prepare herself for what was to come. What would Booth's parents be like? She had learned precious little about them…Booth always seemed a little cautious in speaking about his family, likely because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in her lack of knowledge about her own. They would probably be warm. Stable. Maybe a little indulgent of their "baby boys." Probably traditional, in many ways. That part worried her more than any, being that she wasn't what one would call a traditional woman. "We broke the mold with you," Max told her every now and again, ruefully, and she couldn't help wondering if there was a catch to that compliment. She wasn't sure when her ruminations turned to dreams, but the next thing she knew her hand was being squeezed across the car's console.

"Wake up, beautiful. We're almost there."

She tried to shake off her sleep. Almost there? But she wasn't ready! She hadn't even planned how to greet these people…or how she was going to explain the work she did…or how to explain her relationship with Booth…

"Yay, Grama and Grampa's!" Parker cheered from the backseat. They turned into a long driveway, and her mind switched tracks to a different reverie.

Big brick, two-story house. Expansive front yard. Swing on the front porch. She had a sudden, unbidden memory of her 12-year-old self, swinging lazily on just such a swing, nose buried in her biology book while Russ cajoled her from the yard to just be _normal _and come play baseball with him, tossing the ball and hitting it purposely so that it would land with a 'thump' at her feet, while she glared and tried not to laugh at his antics and her mother looked out the screen door at them with a wistful smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had spent any amount of time in a house like this. Now it was staring her in the face once again.

* * *

She was an angel when she slept. To be honest, he sort of thought she was an angel all the time. A stubborn, sassy-mouthed, sexy angel. He fought himself over whether or not to wake her, but he knew how out of it she was when she first woke up in a strange place, and if his family thought he'd had to drug her to get her there (which they might with all the drooling and disorientation) well, they'd probably never let him live it down.

"Wake up, beautiful. We're almost there."

She stirred slightly at his soft words and then startled awake at Parker's shrieking from the back seat. As he turned up the driveway he could navigate with his eyes shut, he watched her jaw clench and relax, clench and relax.

"You know it's going to be okay. They're going to love you. Just like Parker and I do."

"You don't know that. They've never met me."

"They know their baby boy has excellent taste."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."

"Well, we're about to find out," Booth barely had the words out before Parker had bolted from the back seat and was tearing up the sidewalk to the porch.

"Grampa !!" David Booth, a kid-at-heart grandfather of four scooped his tow-headed grandson off the ground and squeezed him tightly.

"PARKER! Oh my goodness, you've grown at _least_ six feet since the last time I saw you!"

The little boy giggled. "Nuh-uh, Grampa! I'd be taller than Daddy!"

"Maybe it's time I get my eyes checked," the older man chuckled.

Booth held his hand out to Brennan and she clutched it tightly. "Relax, you're never this nervous. You've looked serial killers in the eye. This is nothing like that."

"You're right. These are your _parents_." Brennan swallowed.

"Was I this nervous the first time I met Max?"

"Technically, you didn't know it was him. The _second_ time you met him, he had just handcuffed me to a bench. Not exactly a _Meet the Parents_ sort of weekend."

Booth groaned. "Please tell me you didn't watch that."

Brennan blushed and opened her mouth to speak just as Booth's mother approached them.

"This must be the beautiful doctor we've heard so much about," she smiled and held her hand out. Bones quickly dropped his hand and reached to shake his mother's.

"Temperance Brennan, Emily Booth. Mom, this is my girlfriend."

Emily shook Brennan's hand and squeezed gently. "It's so nice to finally meet you, hon. Happy Easter. We've heard a lot about you."

"But I'm pretty sure my baby brother never mentioned what a knockout you are," Booth rolled his eyes at his older brother Jared.

"Bones, this is my older--"

Jared interrupted him. "Smarter, smoother, hotter--"

It was Emily's turn to interrupt. "And _married--_"

"Brother Jared," Booth finished.

Bones grinned. "Well it's very nice to meet you both."

"David!" Emily admonished her husband. "Would you stop acting like an eight year old and come meet your son's girlfriend?"

The older man stood from where he was buried under a dogpile of Booth's nephews and Parker and came over to where they stood on the sidewalk. "Temperance," he shook her hand solidly. "A pleasure to meet you. Dave Booth."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Booth," Bones smiled. "Happy Easter."

"Eh. Call me Dave."

"Dave," she nodded, testing the name out.

"Well, now that Temperance has been properly put on the spot," Emily smiled, "what do you say we go inside and have a cup of coffee?"

* * *

So she had made it through the initial greetings without alienating anyone, she internally cheered herself on. She hadn't mentioned dead people, or Jesus being a zombie, or her initial thought when she was introduced to Dave that she had once dated a man of the same name who was a very good kisser, but had unfortunately turned out to be a member of a cult. The task of being appropriate was made a bit harder once they entered the house, Booth lingering on the porch for a minute talking to his father. Parker had apparently told Jared's twin 9-year-old boys, Jeffrey and Justin, some approximation of what she did for a living, and they descended upon her like vultures.

"So you do stuff with skeletons?" Jeff asked, jumping onto his knees beside her on the couch.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Do you ever get bodies that are really gross and gushy, with rotting guts and worms coming out of their eye sockets?" Justin followed up, grabbing his brother by the elbow and yanking him shrieking off the couch and tumbling to the floor so that he could take his place.

"Yes, but I don't really work with those. Our medical examiner deals with those kinds of remains, and I analyze the bones."

"That's what we call her. Bones," Parker announced.

"Are you scared that the skeletons are going to come to life at night and walk around and be all evil like in _The Mummy?" _Jeff asked, having picked himself up off the floor and shoved his brother aside so that they could both fit in the miniscule space between Brennan and the end of the couch.

"Noooooo," she replied, a little confused. "By definition, skeletons are not animated." Jeff seemed nonplussed by the whole thing.

"Boys, stop harassing Uncle Seeley's girlfriend," a pretty woman of about 40 scolded. "It's Easter. And you are going to scare your sister." For the first time, she noticed the little girl peering from behind her mother's legs, eyeing the stranger in the room with interest. "It's very nice to meet you, Temperance," the women said, offering her hand to Brennan. "I apologize for my sons. They are getting morbid in their old age." Figuring they weren't going to get any more out of Brennan with their mother hanging around, Jeff and Justin tore off into the next room, Parker hot on their heels.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm actually getting used to children being curious about what I do."

The woman laughed. "I'm sure. I'm Marisa. This little princess here is Miss Alison Booth. She's two. Ali, can you say hi to Temperance?"

The toddler looked up at her mother questioningly for a second before stepping out from behind her with a shy smile, hand extended. In it, she held a blue plastic Easter egg. It took Brennan a moment to realize that the egg was intended for her. "Oh," she exclaimed, finally reaching out and taking the proffered gift. "Thank you, Ali. It's my favorite color, too!" The girl beamed at her. For a baby, Brennan had to admit the kid was ridiculously adorable.

Booth, Jared, and their father entered the room at the same time that Emily brought in a tray of steaming mugs of coffee, which she sat gently on the end table before handing a cup to Brennan first. Booth sat beside her, putting his arm around her and giving her a reassuring smile. "Looks like you made a friend," he pointed out, noticing that Ali had plopped down directly on top of her feet and was now engrossed in a tiny stuffed rabbit that vibrated when you pulled out its tail. She smiled and tentatively touched the girl's dark waves and was almost shocked by the fine silkiness of it.

"Thank you both for having me here," Brennan said to Emily and Dave, who were now settling down in their respective seats. "It seems that you already have a houseful."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. We love it; the more the merrier," Dave said.

"I just hope you enjoy everything," Emily added. "I never cooked for a famous person before."

"As long as you have lobster and caviar, I should be fine," Brennan told them, making it a point to smile broadly so they'd know she was kidding. She was pleased at the laughter that emanated from the group.

"No lobster on the dinner table," Emily said through her chuckles. "Maybe we'll put one in your Easter basket tomorrow morning."

"Then the kids would be upset that they didn't get one, too," Booth chortled.

"I get an Easter basket?" Brennan asked incredulously. The whole family looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Of _course _you do," Jared informed her.

"What else would we put your chocolate bunny in?" Booth nudged her, teasing.

Hoping desperately that this was indeed an inside joke, she murmured "I can think of something," while giving a brief squeeze to his thigh.

She was pleased to see him gulp before he quickly changed the subject. "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked his parents.

"Relax. Eat. Watch a movie."

"I call the couch!" Brennan thought she heard an echo before she realized Booth and his brother had said it at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I have seniority," Jared informed Booth.

"I have the guest," Booth shot back.

"Don't pull me into this," Brennan replied, holding up her hands in defense.

"No, Seeley's right," Emily said. "Seeley and Temperance get the couch for the movie. Besides, it will be her sleeping quarters, so she needs to break it in."

"Exactly," Booth grinned. A sideways glance at her partner proved that being at home with his very Catholic parents didn't do much to take the devil out of the man.

* * *

"Dinner was terrific, Emily. Where'd you find the recipe for those Cajun burgers?" Marisa asked, dropping into the chair-and-a-half with baby Ali in her lap.

"I found them on a vegetarian website that Seeley recommended," Booth caught his mother's conspiratorial wink.

"VEGETARIAN? Were those SOY?!" Jared asked with a disgusted look.

"Temperance is trying to move away from eating meat, Jared," Dave piped up from his recliner.

"Jared, are you telling me you didn't like them?" Emily asked, feigning hurt.

"I didn't know they were _soy_," Jared whined.

"Not bad, huh, bro?" Booth piped up.

"I guess not," Jared grumbled.

"Honestly, Jared, I might expect this pouting out of the boys, but you're forty-two years old," Marisa scolded with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

Everyone chuckled at Jared's expense, and he cracked a good-natured grin. "Who knows, doc. Maybe having you around might make our old man live a little longer."

Booth nearly choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken and shot a glance at Brennan. She just smiled brightly at Jared and answered, "maybe. I really appreciate your consideration, Emily. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. If you're this important to our Seeley, you're important to us. We did the same sorts of things for Marisa, but it was mostly to keep her because we didn't know if another woman existed that would put up with Jared."

"Man, how did I get in the chute tonight?" Jared grumbled. "Seel's the one who brought home the love of his life that he hasn't been able to stop talking about for three frickin' years."

_Thank you, Jared. Remind me to smother you in your sleep. _Saved by the pounding of six little boy feet, Booth glanced up. Jeff, Justin, and Parker stood in the entryway of the living room in various character-print pajamas. "Graaaaaaaaaama," Justin sing-songed, "can we watch the movie now?"

"Oh, I suppose," Emily agreed.

Booth pulled a homemade quilt off the back of the couch and snuggled into the soft Durapela fabric, pulling Bones against him. He flung the quilt over them while Emily cued up the movie. "They love you," he whispered.

"I think I'm pretty fond of them too," she replied, dropping a tiny kiss on his scruffy chin. Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, breathing her scent in deeply. T minus approximately fourteen hours…

A few minutes later, Booth smiled as he heard Bones scoff softly at the unbelievability of Disney's latest contribution to the film world. A sweet, red-headed princess who meets her prince one day and is all set to marry him the next, but before she can marry him she's thrust into the wild madness of New York City. "Shh, it's for the kids," he murmured against the shell of her ear. As he stroked his fingertips up and down her arms under the blanket, a terrific idea of some more _adult_ entertainment came to him.

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFFY! What is Booth thinking? Like you don't know… review and ye shall find…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Snuggled up against Booth on the couch while the movie played, Brennan surveyed the room and the people in it with just a bit of envy. It was wonderful that despite living their separate lives, the Booth family managed to stay so connected to one another—it seemed so natural, the interactions between all of them. She felt their warmth and acceptance, and was grateful for it. Still, deep inside, it was glaringly apparent to her that she was the only person here who was not a Booth. _Just give it time, Tempe, _the voice inside of her said, soothing for a change. _It's already gone so much better than expected. _She heightened her sense of security by scooting even closer to her partner under the blanket, resting her head on his chest and concentrating on the strong, steady pumping of his heart there. His arms were around her, and she felt so, incredibly safe.

Safe. Until she felt one of his soothing, stroking hands caress her bare waist, just under the material of her shirt. They had been together long enough that she knew that touch…that teasing, tickling, barely there one that always made her wriggle against him wanting more. The one that meant he was no longer satisfied simply watching television, or lying in bed, or (at least one time) standing alone in an elevator. But now they were most certainly not alone. Her eyes widened at the sensation of his strong fingers creeping up over her ribcage, and she looked up at him curiously. His eyes were fixed firmly on the television screen, but she saw a hint of a smile on his face, and his head turned to gently place a kiss at her temple. Then, she was being lowered to her side on the couch, and he was stretching out behind her, spooning her while his questing hand continued its ascent under the blanket and under her shirt. He wasn't seriously going to…he trapped one of her hardening nipples between his index and middle fingers, squeezing gently over her bra.

Yes. Apparently he _was _going to.

She knew she should grab her incorrigible partner's hand from out under her shirt and whisper to him to behave, this was _not _appropriate "Meet the Parents" behavior. But the feelings he was creating with his fingers against her breast were incredibly delicious, and it wasn't like anybody could _see _what was going on under the blanket…he pinched again delicately, and her hips instinctively arched backwards to press against his hard body. Very, very hard. A sigh escaped her lips, which thankfully could not be heard over the increasingly loud bickering of Parker and Jeff and Justin from the floor, arguing about who got to control the volume with the remote. She blocked it all out, concentrating on subtly shifting her bottom against Seeley's jeans in such a way that he could feel the friction. A strong exhale tickled the nape of her neck, and she smiled.

"Daaaaaaad. Tell Justin and Parker that it needs to be louder."

"It's plenty loud enough, Jeff," Jared said firmly from his position on the recliner, where he was bouncing baby Ali who was squealing in delight at either the movement or the movie.

"Hush all of you," Marisa admonished. "I'm trying to hear what happens."

"Which is why it has to be _louder," _Jeff complained.

It was all background for Brennan. Booth's warm hand left her breast and she sighed in disappointment, before she felt it reappear at the waist of her khaki pants. Bad, bad, bad…oooooh, good. He was under her panties, combing his way through her curls, the tip of his middle finger hitting the spot that made her hiss. Where were they supposed to sleep tonight? When Emily had told her the couch was hers, she was pretty sure that it wasn't meant for two, even though right now they were proving that they could make it work just fine.

"Princesses are stupid," Justin announced loudly.

"No they're not," Parker responded, sounding hurt.

"You're only saying that because you're a baby," shot back the twin.

"I am _not. _You are only two years older than me."

"I'm the oldest of them all," Jeff responded delightedly.

"By three _minutes," _Justin retorted, smacking his brother in the side.

"Boys. Enough," Emily said.

Brennan was squirming as her partner's fingers working lower, and lower, dipping lightly into her core and making her rock against him, wanting more contact. His moistened fingertips nipped at her clit. Oh yes yes yes. How did he know just how to do that? Oh, right. She had shown him…again and again.

"That means I'm three minutes stronger and faster," Jeff gloated.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"It's _am_ too, Dummy," Justin said indignantly.

"Ha! You said it!"

Ali cried out indignantly as Justin stood and blocked her view of the television, then pounced on his brother, wrestling Jeff to the ground. Brennan wasn't sure which twin it was who first slammed full-force into the couch, but quickly found it didn't matter as she and Booth found themselves under a pile flailing little limbs belonging to at least two arguing nephews. Luckily, Booth had removed his hand from her pants just in time to avoid it being crushed there. Brennan ducked to avoid being kicked by a stray foot. "Ooooowww. What the heck, guys?" Booth groused.

"Alright, say goodnight, boys, I'm thinking it's time for bed," Jared announced, transferring a howling Ali to her mother and making his way over to the couch. Grabbing the boys' arms, he swung them off the couch, which was now anything but a safe haven. The boys bid them all goodnight and followed their dad obediently out of the room.

"Just another day in the life," Dave chuckled from his chair. Brennan heard Booth groan softly from behind her, rubbing his shoulder from where it had been bruised by the impact of Justin.

She sighed in frustration, looking over her shoulder at Booth. "All jellybeans and chocolate bunnies, huh?"

He smirked at her. "I never said this whole family thing didn't have a downside."

* * *

Booth had been mildly surprised when his partner didn't punch him in the face for feeling her up under the blanket in his parents' living room, and even more surprised when she'd groaned quietly and wiggled her hot little ass against his hardening cock. Damn, sometimes he needed to give her more credit in the adventurousness department.

Sadly, their little feel-up session had ended as soon as the boys started pounding on each other. He should have known better – the twins hadn't tried to kill each other the entire day, one of them was probably due for a beating from the other.

Jared had sent his boys to bed and returned to the living room a few minutes later with an apology. "Sorry, Temperance. They get a little rambunctious and have this odd blood-thirst for one another sometimes."

Bones grinned. "Something tells me their father and his brother weren't that much different."

This prompted a chorus of laughter from the family and a playfully indignant scoff from Jared. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seeley's shown me scars, Jared," she teased.

"Listen here, Doc. My baby brother can inflict pain when he wants to. He ever tell you about the time he pushed me out of that tree out front?"

"What?! You lying sack! You fell!" Booth shrieked from behind her.

"Bullsh--" Jared paused to correct himself, seeing that his seven-year-old nephew and his two-year-old daughter were still in the room. "Crap. You. PUSHED. Me."

"Seeley wouldn't do that, would you honey?" Bones said with syrupy-sweet disbelief. It had been so long since the incident and Seeley had spent so many years claiming Jared fell, he wasn't really sure any more.

"I might have," he teased, "but how's Jared gonna prove it?"

"Oh _now_ the truth comes out!" Emily grinned. "I should just ground you both and send you to your rooms."

Booth blushed, reminded of his earlier activity with his hands down Bones' pants, and how much he really _would_ like to get sent to his room – as long as the hot doctor could come too.

"Oh, now, sweetheart, I'm sure there were enough times that Jared bloodied Seeley and got away with it."

"Yeah!" Booth chimed. "Like the time he punched me and knocked out a tooth and told Mom I tripped on that crack in the driveway."

"Ma! He's lyin', I swear!" Jared whined.

Ali whimpered again, not quite sure what to do about her dad and Uncle Seeley's loud voices.

"Okay, you two," Marisa refereed sternly but quietly. "You're scaring the baby. Stop."

"We were just playin' around, honey," Jared said.

"Your daughter doesn't know that, Jared."

"Sorry, Bro."

"Yeah, me too," Seeley reached for a still-whimpering Ali. "See, princess? Uncle Seeley and Daddy were just kidding. You're okay," he soothed, trying to juggle her without pushing Bones off the couch. Ali sniffled and reached for Brennan.

"You want to go see Bones?" Seeley asked. "Yeah, you like her don't you?"

Bones looked unsure for just a second before she reached up and brushed a tear from Ali's bottom lashes. "Come here, Ali," she snuggled the baby against her front so they could watch the rest of the movie.

"Could you rewind it a couple scenes, Emily? I missed part of it because of Hekyll and Jekyll over here," Marisa asked sweetly. Emily obliged, rewinding to a scene of Prince Edward and Nancy running back to the man hole to go back to Andalasia to live happily ever after. Seeley watched Ali watch the movie intently, unfazed by Bones running her fingers through Ali's silky hair. The little girl turned around as the new Princess Nancy dipped Prince Edward down into a kiss after they exchanged wedding vows. She brought a chubby hand up to touch Brennan's cheek and smiled. "Pwinciss," she proclaimed.

"Oh! Isn't that sweet! Temperance, she thinks you're Nancy in the movie!"

"It must be my hair," Bones said quietly, running a finger over Ali's little hand.

Marisa stood and picked Ali up. "Okay, Missy. Let's leave Princess Doctor Brennan alone and head for bed, hmm? Can you say night-night to everyone?"

Parker waved to his baby cousin from the floor. "Night, Ali!"

Ali imitated his wave and snuggled into her mother's neck.

"I think we're going to hit the hay too, what do you think, Em?" Dave asked.

His wife blushed at his teasing grin. "I suppose," she winked.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa!" Seeley and Jared chorused.

"Did I _say_ anything?" Emily asked innocently.

"Your face said it all. Honestly, can't you two wait until you don't have company? It's Holy Week for Pete's sake!"

"Which is why you shouldn't be surprised if you hear your mother praying later," Dave grinned.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Brennan laughed at the grown men's obvious discomfort and chuckled again at the puzzled look on Parker's face.

"Goodnight, boys. Seeley, you can get the couch made up for Temperance, can't you?" Emily said over her shoulder, giggling like a young girl as Dave dragged her out of the room by her hand.

"Sure, Ma. Night," Seeley shuddered.

"That's just _wrong_," Jared proclaimed. Booth nodded his agreement.

"You guys, it's perfectly natural for--" Bones began, but Booth silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"They're our parents, Bones. They've… done _that_ twice, once to get Jared and once for me. That's it, that's all, and I refuse to believe anything else."

Jared made a face. "Me neither. Although I still think you're adopted."

Brennan chuckled. "Oooookay. C'mon Parker. Let's get you tucked in while your dad makes up the couch for me."

"Okay," the little boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and took her outstretched hand. "Night, Uncle Jared. Night Dad."

"Night Slugger," Jared replied.

"Night, Bud. Love you," Seeley said, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Love you," Parker replied around a yawn, letting Brennan lead him to the guest room he was sharing with the twins.

"I like her, Bro. I think she's a good fit."

"Thanks. Me too," Seeley grinned, rising to pull the cushions off the pull-out. "You know, she was a little nervous to meet you guys."

"What? Why?"

"Well, obviously, I've told her what a cretin you are."

"Among other lies and fallacies I'm sure," Jared nodded, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"She normally isn't the type to care what anyone thinks of her, but she knows how important you guys are to me…" Booth trailed off as he went to the hall closet to get a set of sheets.

"Aw, Bro. You're gonna make me tear up," Jared teased.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Nah, I'm just playin'. We like her a lot. Mom adores her already, so you know she's in."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me," Seeley blurted.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Tomorrow."

"Whoa. That's a big step, Seel. You sure you're ready to do that again? What's Parker think?"

"Well, it's been almost eight years since Becky turned me down, so I think my heart can handle another rejection," Booth said self-deprecatingly. "And Parker loves her. She said he slipped and called her Mom when she dropped him at school a couple weeks ago."

"Speaking of his mother…"

"Becky really likes her. Says she's good for me," Booth shrugged.

"I always knew that Stinson girl was smart," Jared teased.

Booth smiled. "So. That's the plan."

"You said your heart could take another rejection?" Jared questioned.

"She doesn't believe in marriage. So I'm fully prepared for her to turn me down."

"What woman doesn't believe in _marriage_? I thought that's the one thing they all craved. Where do you _find _these girls?"

"Well. _This _woman says it's an archaic institution and she doesn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment."

"Well, if you know all that, you've obviously at least talked about it."

"Uh, not exactly. We were engaged in an undercover op a year ago."

"Engaged huh? Any of the perks?" Jared waggled his eyebrows.

"Jared! I am a _professional_," Seeley responded indignantly.

His brother snorted in disbelief. "You totally wanted her, anyway."

"Have you _seen_ her?" Seeley asked. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

"Answer what?" Bones asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothin', Doc, just your boyfriend here tryin' to make himself look like a better man than he is," Jared saved.

"Don't you have your own relationship to go meddle in?" Seeley asked pointedly.

"Yeah, I 'spect I should be headin' that way. Sweet dreams, Doc. Make sure Seeley-boy here finds his way to his own bed tonight, hey?"

"I will, Jared. Goodnight," Brennan smiled, perching on the edge of the made-up couch.

"Night. Night, Bro."

"Goodnight, you obnoxious pain in the ass."

"Love you, too," Jared teased, heading down the hall to his waiting wife.

"So what'd you think?" Booth asked, lounging on the bed and pulling her against his chest.

"They are a handful. But I like them. A lot," she let her head drop back against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"They like you too. A lot," Booth grinned.

"You know what else I liked?" she teased, pulling away and standing up.

"What's that?" he swallowed thickly as she tugged off her striped top to reveal an aqua-colored push-up bra.

"Your little performance earlier. Very brave, Agent Booth. What would you have done if you'd gotten caught?" his eyes followed her as she crossed the room to pull an over-sized sleep shirt out of her bag.

As she reached between her breasts and unhooked her bra, he swallowed again. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

"Obviously," she chuckled, shrugging out of the bra, standing nonchalantly in front of him in just her khaki pants. She started to put the sleep shirt on, but instead crossed back in front of him and reached above his head to shut off the halogen floor lamp. She straddled his lap, her gorgeous breasts just inches away. "Still feelin' brave? The boys are all out like a light, your parents are," she gasped as he tweaked her nipple to keep her from finishing that thought, "otherwise occupied, Ali was nearly off to dreamland by the end of the movie, and I'm sure your brother and Marisa have found something to entertain them," she ground softly against his lap as he placed gentle kisses on the soft skin of her chest.

"You are a dangerous woman, Temperance Brennan," he breathed, pulling her head down to his to kiss her. He waited for her lips to part to allow him entrance then stopped. "Are you sure we shouldn't move this to the bedroom behind a locked door?"

"Uhm," she groaned. "It'd be much…" he rocked his hips up into her, "easier… uh… for you to… uh… for you to sneak upstairs… than for… for both of us… and then me… ummm… Seeley… right there," he kissed the spot that he knew drove her crazy, right above her clavicle where her neck and shoulder met, "me to sneak back down here," she finished on a sigh. She reached between them and tugged his white polo shirt off and kissed his chest. "I love this shirt."

"Why?" he asked with a grin.

She shrugged a bare shoulder. "Something about your tan skin, against the white cotton."

"Bones, I wear white shirts almost every day."

"Hardly ever short sleeved with a three-button collar," she traced her fingertips over his biceps and sucked gently at the base of his throat. "So sexy," she sighed.

Booth spread his hand gently against Brennan's bare back and rolled her gently beneath him. Bracing himself up on one forearm, he unhooked the button of her khakis and pulled down the zipper to reveal the thong panties that perfectly matched the bra she'd been wearing earlier. He divested her of her bottoms quickly, not an easy task when their arms kept getting tangled together as she tried to take off his leather belt. As soon as she was naked beneath him, he kissed her while she attempted to push his jeans and boxer-briefs down his hips. As soon as her task was complete, she circled her slender fingers around his cock. "Inside me," she breathed hotly in his ear.

Amazed at himself for not losing control in her tight little fist, Booth thrust deeply inside his beautiful girlfriend. "I know this is cliché, but God _damn _I love you."

She sighed and dug her nails into his shoulder. "It is. But I love you too," she kissed him wetly, letting her tongue roam the inside of his mouth. He set a slow pace, dragging out the experience until she was sighing against his ear.

"Ever come on your boyfriend's parents' couch before?" he whispered, knowing it would surprise her right over the precipice.

And he was right.

God he hoped she didn't turn him down.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, you little smut-mongers. You feel better now? Now that they've defiled Booth's parents' house? **

**Mhm. That's what we thought;)**

**We lurve you and your lurvely thoughts and comments. Chocolate-flavored kisses to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Church was the one place Brennan felt more like the children than the adult she was. She squirmed a little bit in the uncomfortable pew and glanced down the row. At the end were David and Emily, watching and listening to the priest intently while they sat with joined hands. Next to them was Jared, who appeared to be more preoccupied with keeping his sons from pinching one another and kicking the pew in front of them. Next to the boys and beside Temperance was Marisa, who was sitting serenely with Ali on her lap. Brennan turned her eyes downward and found the toddler looking at her with an impish smile on her face. Impulsively, Brennan crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the baby, who immediately let out a peal of giggles. Not knowing what caused the outburst, Marisa quickly shushed her, causing Brennan to look away guiltily. No reason to get Ali in trouble just because _she _was bored.

Looking to her other side, she found Booth watching her with amusement, and she flushed lightly. "Sorry," she whispered.

He reached over and squeezed her knee overtop her wool skirt. "Just a little bit longer, babe."

She didn't even know why she was so jittery today…she had a lovely night's sleep, courtesy of her late evening rendezvous with her adventurous partner, and Emily had prepared the most delicious French-press coffee for them this morning. She figured she was picking up on Booth's anxiety…he seemed to be alternating between complete distraction (he responded to one of his brother's trademark insults with a dazed look and a "What?" over breakfast, prompting the whole family to harass him about his lack of a comeback), and an almost hyper-focus on her that was making her just a little uncomfortable. Probably still a little on edge from their dangerous liaison. Which she felt just a _little _guilty about. Just a little.

They stood and sat a couple more times, sang a few more songs. By the time the priest blessed the group and sent them on their way to their Easter day festivities, she had been about ready to start kicking the pew along with the twins. They filed out of the church after greeting the priest at the door, into the sunshiny day, and she breathed the fresh air deeply while the kids raced ahead to the car, desperately wanting to get back home for their egg-hunt and candy-eating.

Emily took her arm. "You ready to see what Peter Cottontail brought you, hon?" she asked.

Brennan frowned. "I always found the notion of a giant, basket-carrying rabbit somewhat disturbing."

The older woman laughed. "Me too. But if it brought them candy, I think the kids would be thrilled even if Bigfoot were the Easter mascot."

"Well. I think I already know what the Easter bunny is bringing me," she replied, remembering her promised chocolate bunny and giving a pointed look at Booth.

He appeared to nearly choke at her words, and a few coughs left him. "You do?"

"Yes. Bunnies and jellybeans. Take it easy," she replied, patting his back.

What was _with _him today?

* * *

Seeley Booth couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so out of sorts. Between his brain refusing to shut off and his partner's soft (and satisfied, thankyouverymuch) snores, he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before. He'd finally kissed her and snuck upstairs around five, trying to catch even a wink of sleep, but to no avail. Parker had come in shortly after seven, bouncing with the energy of a little boy who knew he'd be getting a basketful of candy.

_"Dad! Dija ask her yet? Is Bones gonna be my step-mom?" _

_Booth had cracked an eye open to find his little boy's face millimeters from his own. "Not yet, Park. Remember, I'm asking her after church." _

_"Oh yeah. I'm so exciiiiiited," Parker made a goofy face and bounced on the bed. _

_"Me too, buddy. Go get ready for church, okay?" Booth grinned, running a hand over his son's hair. _

Now, almost three hours later, sitting in a pew in said church between his partner and her gleefully-hopeful-possible-future step-son, he could barely concentrate on the words coming out of Father Mike's mouth. He felt Bones place a steadying hand on his rapidly shaking knee and glanced up guiltily. She gave him a questioning glance and he blushed. "Sorry."

"What is your deal today? You're almost as bad as the boys," she murmured.

"Just ready to get out of here. I'll be good. Promise." He offered her a winsome grin.

She rolled her eyes and gave his knee a squeeze. He turned his attention back to Father Mike and tried to concentrate. Just as he was finally feeling like he was able to focus, the priest offered his congregation a wide grin. "Go in peace to love and serve the Lord. A blessed Easter to you all!"

Booth crossed himself and practically leapt from the pew, hustling Parker ahead of him, barely stopping to genuflect on his way.

"What is your brother's problem? You'd think he was the one going home to hunt eggs," Marisa questioned her husband.

Jared shrugged. "I dunno. He's weird."

"He's been acting like that all day," Brennan murmured back. "I have no idea what's going on."

They met up with Booth at the back of the church where he was visiting with Father Mike. "Mike, this is my girlfriend, Temperance," Booth introduced, barely biting back the word fiancée before it escaped his lips. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Seeley, _he scolded himself. _It's still a "yes" away._

"Very nice to meet you, Temperance. Seeley speaks very highly of you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Father. Booth tells me you went to high school together?"

"We did," Father Mike grinned. "Played football and chased girls together, too." Booth chuckled as Bones's eyes went wide.

"Mikey O'Connor?"

"_Father_ Mikey O'Connor," Father Mike teased. "I haven't _always_ been a priest."

Booth laughed heartily. "Sorry, Bones, I guess I forgot to mention Father Mike and Mikey O'Connor were the same guy."

Parker broke the awkward moment Brennan had found herself in. "Daaaaaad, Booooooooooones. I wanna go hunt eeeeeeeeeeeggs."

"Sounds like you guys should get going," Mike grinned. "Next time you're in town longer, give me a call, we'll go grab a burger."

"Sounds good, Mike. Good to see you."

"You too – Temperance, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Bones blushed. "You too, Father."

As they were walking to the Tahoe, Bones looked up at Booth with a smirk and made a comment. "Huh?" he questioned.

"Seeley, what is _wrong_ with you today?"

"Nothing, I just didn't hear you," he shrugged.

"You haven't heard _anyone_ at _all_ today."

"I'm just a little distracted, I'm sorry."

"If there were something going on, you'd tell me…" her voice trailed off and he was hit with a pang of guilt. _Stupid. You've been distracted and barely paying attention to her all day. Of course she's worried. Idiot, idiot, idiot._

"Park, get in the truck and buckle up, please, I need to talk to Bones for a second."

Parker nodded gleefully, and hopped into the SUV.

"Honey, I just have something on my mind. Nothing is wrong, so don't worry. I _promise_ this will all make sense in a little while. And yes, I swear to you, if anything_ was_ wrong I would talk to you about it. We're a team."

"Okay," she nodded, still eying him tentatively. "Your brother thinks you're being weird."

"My brother's thought I'm weird his whole life. You'll get used to it," he teased, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Just over an hour later, they were back at home, surrounded by the shrieks of little boys high on too much sugar. Marisa had put Ali down for her nap, and now all were changed out of their church clothes while the adults snapped pictures of the kids digging through their loot from the annual "Booth Family Egg Hunt Eggstravaganza." Bones was taking it all in stride, monitoring the boys' Easter baskets to ensure that no one could be accused of getting more candy than the rest.

"I found another one!" Jeff screeched, a bright blue egg clutched in his hand. He went to drop it in his basket before he actually looked at it, and sighed disappointedly. "Oh. It's got your name on it, Bones."

Seeley swallowed thickly. _Here we go._

"For me?" Bones questioned, taking the egg Jeff handed her, then looking up at Booth with a knowing smile on her face. "Ooooohh. This must be the chocolate bunny I've heard so much about."

"What are you waaaaaaaaaaaiting for?! Open it!" Booth had to grin as Parker pleaded with Bones to crack the egg. If he wasn't careful, Parker would either burst with anticipation or steal his thunder and propose to Brennan himself.

She finally popped the plastic egg open. And she stared. Then stared some more. Laying on a small pile of green plastic grass was the ring that Booth had painstakingly decided on and could now describe just as well as the jeweler could: a one-and-a-half-carat, princess cut, canary diamond offset by two half-carat white side diamonds. The center setting was ensconced by five diamonds on each side, with a total weight of a half carat. The room fell silent as each Booth began nudging each other, drawing attention to the gorgeous anthropologist with the shining gem in her hand. He heard Marisa let out a small gasp.

Bones looked at him, shock shining in her eyes – or was it tears? And if it were tears, were they _happy _ones? "Bones," he cleared his throat and dropped to one knee in front of her, taking the ring from her. "I know marriage is not your thing. And I _know_ I'm putting you on the spot here. But I love you more than any woman I've ever loved, and my son is obviously nuts about you," he indicated the little boy still bouncing on the couch next to Brennan and everyone laughed quietly. "And we want to spend the rest of our lives with you, and we couldn't think of a better way to ask you. So. What I'm asking you is… will you make an honest man of me?" he grinned sheepishly. "Temperance, will you marry me?"

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Her skin ran hot, then cold. Her eyes darted around the room and she saw everyone looking at her…waiting for her to say something. Her mind, usually filled with a million facts and ideas, was blank. "I…" Her gaze fell on Booth, and she saw his eyes widen in anticipation. "I…" She looked down at the brilliant diamond in his hand, winking up at her. "I….need to go to the bathroom," she blurted out. "But…I'll be back." She shoved the egg and the grass and the diamond back into Booth's hand, turned on her heels and fled down the hallway.

She couldn't even remember which room was which, so she just opened the first door she came across and flew inside, closing it behind her and standing with her back to it and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. _The bathroom, Tempe?, _her internal voice laughed at her. _A man proposes to you, and your answer is that you have to go to the _bathroom?

_Shut up, _she told herself, trying to quiet her madly racing thoughts. Then she heard a soft rustling sound, followed by a questioning, "Bo?" She wasn't alone.

"Ali," she sighed. The little girl had stood in her crib, holding onto the railing with one hand while using the other fist to rub her sleepy eyes. "I woke you. I'm sorry."

"Okay, Bo," the baby reassured.

Tentatively, she made her way over to the crib, looking down into Ali's big brown eyes. "Your uncle just asked me to be your aunt," she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

With a look that might have been sympathy or confusion or just plain gas, Ali dropped down to her bottom in the crib and took hold of her favorite stuffed bunny. "Aunt Bo."

"I didn't believe in marriage," she explained, to Ali and herself. "It's a societal construct that has traditionally used to exert control and power over women." She paced back and forth in front of the crib. "What does he expect me to do? What am I supposed to do? Go back to that church in a big white dress like I'm some kind of pure virgin?" A painful laugh left her at the thought. "Stay at home and cook his dinner? Have a bunch of little…_yous?" _Gesturing at the baby.

Ali looked up, surprised, and pointed a chubby finger at herself. "Ali?"

The girl's confusion made her stop in her tracks. A long sigh left her lips, and she leaned her elbows onto the side of the crib, burying her face in her hands. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, plaintively.

The baby gave her a long hard look, then tossed the bunny aside and picked up the small pillow she had been sleeping on before being interrupted by a panicking Temperance. She thrust it up at her, urging her to take it.

Brennan reached out and took the soft, purple thing in her hands, and had to smile. It was shaped like a heart.

"I should give him my heart?"

"Hawt," Ali agreed.

She laughed softly. "I wish it were that easy." Turning the pillow over in her hands and tracing the lace edging, she continued to muse. "You know…Booth told me earlier this month that people could make their own meaning out of marriage…that it didn't have to be all the things that research suggests it to be. It seems foolish to me, to believe that societal influence could be left out of something that meaningful. But…I wonder what it means to him? If it doesn't mean all the things that I've come to associate with it? What is he asking me?"

_We want to spend the rest of our lives with you, _he had said. But she'd do that anyway. Regardless.

"_Love is the only reason you need to get married." _He had told her that on Saint Patrick's Day, after she had (drunkenly) presented all the empirically validated reasons why marriage was a bad idea. He had said it like there was not one argument. Like there were no other truths.

"Is that all it means, Alikins? Just…love?" Booth was big on symbolism. That gorgeous ring…she didn't need it. _They _didn't need it. But it would mean something to them. Something big. Something important. The same thing?

"I might be over-thinking," she admitted to the baby.

In response, she received a tiny stuffed bunny thrown in her face. She burst out laughing. _Real _laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." Smiling, she stroked Ali's hair lightly. "Thank you for putting me in my place."

With a giant breath, she turned to leave.

"Aunt Bo!" came the shriek from behind her. She turned, and saw the baby waving her arms in the air, wanting to be picked up.

She hesitated, before again crossing the room and hoisting the baby onto her hip. "Okay, kiddo. We'll do this together."

They walked down the hall, slowly. When they entered the living room, all eyes were on them. Brennan flushed a deep pink, before letting her eyes fall on a fretting Booth.

"I suppose you're wanting an answer to your question," she said softly, blocking out all the surrounding people.

He nodded.

"I might have one."

* * *

**A/N: We think you all are some mad cool peeps. Peeps as in awesome peoples. Not as in the marshmallow Easter kind that are sort of gross.**

**You have thoughts? Feelings? Feedback? Booth lust? Tell us about it!:-D**


	5. Chapter 5

Of course. She had to go to the bathroom. She couldn't just tell him no and put him out of the misery of anticipation. She had to torture him a little more. And yet, here he was, probably more in love with her than he had been five minutes ago.

"Wow. I mean… wow, bro. You said she wasn't a marriage kind of girl, but… wow. You sure know how to clear a room."

"Shut _up_, Jared," Marisa hissed. "You? Are not helping." She placed a comforting hand on Seeley's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"Are you going to go talk to her, son?" Dave asked.

"No. It's Bones. She's very… analytical about everything. She just needs a minute. She'll be back. I think."

"Unless she goes out the bathroom window," Jared muttered.

"You listen to your wife and hush your mouth Jared Michael," Emily ordered. "I'll go talk to her, honey."

"No, Mom. Please. She'll come back."

"And until then… we just wait?" Dave raised an eyebrow at his son.

"She'll come around," Booth nodded confidently. "I know her."

"Uncle Seeley, you got dumped," Justin said seriously, patting Booth on the shoulder. "It's okay. Katie Olson dumped me. You'll get over it."

Booth smiled as best he could. "Thanks, Justo. I don't think she's dumped me." He hoped to _God _she didn't. "But if she does, I know you'll be there for me."

"Sure," Justin nodded.

"Uh, Seeley, are you sure you don't want to go talk to her?" Marisa questioned quietly.

"You guys!" Booth jumped to his feet. "Please, stop!"

"He's right," Jared supplied. "He has lived through this before."

Booth snorted. "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime," Jared grinned.

Booth paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I really shouldn't have put her on the spot like that. I just wanted it to be special and memorable. And I told her two people could make a marriage whatever they wanted. I just figured she knew I meant _we_ could make a marriage whatever _we_ wanted. I guess I shouldn't have had that conversation with her when she was drunk. Or maybe she really _doesn't_ want to be with me forever. Have I been kidding myself this whole time? What if I--"

Booth stopped suddenly and looked up at the beautiful woman standing in the doorway, his niece balanced on her hip.

"I suppose you're wanting an answer to your question," she said so softly he could barely hear her husky voice.

He swallowed. Did he? He'd talked a good game to Jared about how he was prepared for her to say no, and that he'd be okay if she _did_ say no. Now, standing in his parents' living room, looking into her bright blue eyes, he realized it was true. He could live if she said no, but he sure didn't want to. Slowly, he nodded his head and waited for her to speak again.

"I might have one."

* * *

She felt paralyzed for a second by the intensity of his wide eyes, which reflected so much: hope, fear, excitement…love. It struck her how much courage it had taken for him to do this here, in front of all the people who were important to him. What a risk it had been, especially when the last time he had been rejected as he was. But their entire relationship had been a chance…every step of the way, from when she followed him into a darkened room at Halloween _knowing, _somehow, that everything was going to change, to when he kissed her after the Macy's Parade, to when she invited his son into their lives and their relationship. In some respects, this was no different. She so didn't want to disappoint him this time around…but…

"I'm not Catholic like you and your family, you know," she said, softly, but firmly.

"I know."

"Your church believes that marriage is something that I will never believe it is."

"I know."

"It will _never _mean the same thing to me as it does to most people."

"Yes."

"The only thing it could ever mean to me…is that everything in me is willing to work my hardest to be with you and Parker, for as long as we are together. It could only mean that we are a team…in every sense. To each other and to the world. It could only mean that…that I love you. Completely. And that I trust you love me."

She saw her words sinking into him. She barely noticed their rapt audience, or Ali squirming a little in her arms. She and Booth might have been the only people in the room. He slowly nodded.

"Would that ever be enough?" she whispered to him, eyes pleading for his honesty and his understanding.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and she could have heard a pin drop in the room. Then…

"It's more than I could ever ask for. It's everything I want."

She studied him, reading all the emotions on his face. "Okay."

"Okay…?"

"Okay. I will."

"You will?"

"Yes. I'll be…"

She was interrupted by pain of a tiny hand reaching out and taking a death grip on her cheek.

"AUNT BO!!" the toddler in her arms shrieked.

That broke the spell in the room, and the people in it began to laugh quietly. It brought a smile to her face, too.

"Yes," she whispered, pulling the baby's hand from her face and kissing the little fist gently. "I'll be your Aunt Bo." She saw Parker bouncing on his knees on the couch. "And…I'll be your stepmother." And her eyes fell on Booth's, and they were shining. "And I'll be your wife. In whatever way we decide for that to be, together. But I will."

And then, her fiance was holding her and there was no way she could ignore the others in the room as they descended on the two of them in a mass of hugs and shouts and a feeling that felt suspiciously like home.

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He had locked his knees and he couldn't breathe. He knew from experience that if he passed out, he'd fall straight over backwards if his knees were locked. She was talking. Her lips were moving and she was giving him an answer to the most important question he'd ever asked anyone in his life and all he could think was that any second now he was going to pass out and he'd fall straight over like a tree because he had locked his damn knees.

He nodded dumbly and tried to put together the words he'd only heard as buzzing in his ears. She wasn't Catholic. Well good thing his parents weren't the super strict kind that forbade him to marry anyone who wasn't Catholic. Of course, maybe they would have been if he hadn't first had a child out of wedlock. Hmm. She was waiting for him to say something. "I know."

She reminded him that the Catholic Church believed marriage was something she never would. Well that was fair. But he'd already explained to her that marriage – that _their _marriage – could be whatever they wanted it to be. All his religious beliefs aside, he just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to make her smile. Simple as that.

He responded again. "I know."

"It will _never_ mean the same thing to me as it does to most people."

Well thank _God_. Anymore, most people got divorced. He smiled at his own joke. He knew that wasn't what she meant, but he also knew what she _did_ mean, and that was okay too. "Yes."

Then she was telling him what it _did_ mean to her, which he was pretty sure he already knew for the most part. They were a team. They'd been a team for three years, but now they were going to be a team forever. Her, him, and Parker. If he had both of them, he could take on the world if he had to. She told him she loved him and that she trusted he loved her too. _You got it, babe. Forever._

"Would that be enough?" she asked quietly. He saw the emotions cross over her face… love, hope, fear? Did she think now that a cell in his body would be able to turn her _down_? Of _course_ that was enough. More than. So he told her. And waited. And she said okay. Okay, what? Okay, okay? Wait. Okay?

"Okay?"

"Okay, I will."

She would what? What was the question? His head was rushing and his ears were buzzing and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot, so apparently, somewhere in his brain he knew what she was talking about… "You _will_?"

"Yes. I'll be…" All of a sudden, Ali shrieked, wanting to be let down.

"AUNT BO!"

"Yes. I'll be your Aunt Bo." He followed her eyes to where Parker sat on the couch, nearly in launch mode. "And I'll be your stepmother." He could feel his throat closing with tears, and the pass-out feeling from earlier came back, but somehow it was so much _better_. He grinned at her. She smiled back, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. His _fiancee's _beautiful blue eyes sparkling. Wow. Then she said the greatest words he thought he'd ever hear: "And I'll be your wife. In whatever way we decide for that to be, together. But I will."

He swept her into his arms, baby Ali still smushed slightly between them. Parker rocketed off the couch and wrapped his arms around their waists and grinned up at them. The rest of the family descended on them with boisterous family hugs and shouts of congratulations, and he grinned. This was exactly perfect. Exactly as, deep inside, he knew it would be.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! We hope we did this moment justice and kept it in character (**_**at least, NBI-flufftastic-in-character:-D)**_**. NBI is exhausted from the "winter" holidays coming one right after the other, so we're hibernating until Mother's day. But until then, look for new chapters and maybe even new stories from kinseyjo and SSJL. We lurve you and hope you had as fantastic of an Easter as Booth and Brennan! Kisses!**_


End file.
